


.seven

by dotdotmoon



Series: one. two. three [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, Hamsters, Pet Sitting, Slice of Life, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotdotmoon/pseuds/dotdotmoon
Summary: Kyungsoo cleans up after Junmyeon, an old hamster his only witness.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O & Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Series: one. two. three [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642660
Kudos: 7





	.seven

**Author's Note:**

> dusted this off and finally finished it after weeks. set in a universe called the xiuho phoenix hamster au that i will... finish writing... one day...
> 
> extended content notes:  
> \- unsanitary stuff: detailed descriptions of spoiled/rotting food

When Kyungsoo unlocks the door of Junmyeon's apartment on the second night he's on hamster duty, a cloud of pungent smell reaches for him. He steps into it, crosses through to the living room, tries to block it out by not acknowledging it.  
  
The hamster cage sits on top of the couch table, so big it takes up the entire surface, more an abode than a cage. As small as the room is, and because it doubles as a bedroom, Kyungsoo had been expecting the pile of things usually inhabiting the table resting on the floor instead, had made sure not to disturb it.  
He sits on the arm of the couch, leaves the lights off for now and keeps still for a few minutes until he hears rustling, only then unpacks his bag. The twig treat he brought—ends painted with a sticky mix of buckwheat flour, then dipped into seed mix—immediately tumbles off the only uncluttered surface when he sets it down, a chair Junmyeon uses as a table. Another purposeful nudge reveals that one of the chair legs is too short.  
  
Kyungsoo sighs and leaves for the kitchen, for the unused pack of coasters he knows Junmyeon to own. That's when the smell hits him a second time, a solid wall this time. It takes him no time to spot potential sources, the two stacks of unwashed dishes, the pot with the dirty cutlery and chopsticks, the bag of trash on the counter. When he finds nothing, he opens the rice cooker on a spur of the moment, and throws it shut immediately. Now that he knows, he can tell the smell had been lingering last night too, not as potent and all-consuming yet.  
  
Bracing himself doesn't help, he finds as he's lifting the bowl out and scooping the rice into a used but emptied take-out box, sinks the box into a plastic bag he ties tightly, then a second one; he barely keeps from retching. Kyungsoo hopes Junmyeon doesn't recall leaving the rice so he won't have to tell him, won't hurt Junmyeon's feelings inadvertently. Kyungsoo doesn't truly mind, wants to support his friend more often, prevent these situations—but Junmyeon barely listens when he's brimming with humiliation.  
  
He dumps the rice bowl into the sink, lets the hot water run before he runs to open the window as wide as he can. The air outside is balmy, thick with the scent of a neighbour's fabric softener. It doesn't alleviate the stench, and he goes through Junmyeon's cupboards for some vinegar, grateful to find a bottle half full. Kyungsoo adds some to the bowl along with dishsoap, takes the sad looking lump of a dishrag to wash it out. Junmyeon will forgive him for throwing it out right after, he assumes, adds a pack of dishrags to the list of things to bring tomorrow.  
  
Rinsing the bowl, he halts for a moment to think. If Junmyeon forgot rice sitting in the cooker, he should probably check the fridge as well.  
Two more trashbags tied and left next to the front door later, he wipes the counter down, leaves the dishes for the next evening. They might be dirty but they're dry, safe from mould and rot. Maybe he could stay a while tomorrow, bring his laptop and work on his spellbook for children a little.  
  
Locating the coasters is no small feat although Junmyeon is organised, keeps them in a drawer along with other knick-knacks. Wobbly chair table now temporarily fixed, he opens the terrarium and fishes yesterday's leftover vegetables out, drops the few slices of vegetables he brought from work into one of the small bowls, then removes one of the fresh slices too, eating it himself, puts the twig near where he figures the hamster might sleep. The seed mix bowl is only half empty, and Junmyeon said to only fill it every three days or when it's all eaten anyway. The hamster is old, ill even, doesn't eat much, so every bite seems a source of joy to Junmyeon.  
  
He sits and waits on the couch after until he hears some rustling again, and takes a blurry picture, the flash off, of the hamster when it's slowly made its way towards the food, nibbles on the raspberry.

_Still alive,_ he texts Junmyeon along with the picture. _How is the conference?_

Junmyeon writes back immediately. _Love you!!_

It makes Kyungsoo smile and wonder how good his day must have been. A little while later, when he's locked up behind himself and is carrying the reeking trash bags downstairs, Junmyeon's sent a flurry of texts about new acquaintances and new techniques he's been introduced to, along with a voicemail. Kyungsoo stops it after the first few words. It's a small spell that'll help him sleep early. He doesn't want to use it up, not tonight, plans to do very little after taking a brief shower and warming up some leftovers for dinner, letting the exhaustion take him straight to bed. He'll sleep better knowing Junmyeon unwittingly paid the debt he'd insist on paying if he got wind of the evening's events, even if it's not one Kyungsoo'd wanted to collect.

**Author's Note:**

> friendship!!!
> 
> stay safe, see you around.
> 
> thank you for reading, please let me know how it made you feel!!  
> comments keep me writing.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/fakeclover) | [cc](http://curiouscat.me/fakeclover) | [listography](https://listography.com/fakeclover)


End file.
